A New Normal
by MammaWeasley27
Summary: Hermione is attempting to find herself after the war. To rediscover who she is when her life isn't on the line, when her every decision and action don't carry grave consequences. She decides to go back to Hogwarts to give herself a year to breathe. As does someone else...*On Hold*
1. Chapter 1

**NOTICE:**

I do **not** own any aspect of Harry Potter -the universe, place names, titles, or characters, nor anything else having to do with HP. The plot of this fan fiction is, however, **mine**. Harry Potter/Harry Potter universe and all aspects are owned by J.K. Rowling.

 _ **INTRO:**_

The war was over.

Voldemort was dead.

The Boy Who Lived was victorious.

The Death Eaters were beaten and broken, slowly being rounded up across the globe to be tried for their crimes.

The world -both magical and Muggle- was settling back into its normal ebb and flow, yet the Golden Trio were lost as to what that meant for them.

Harry and Ron were beginning their careers as Aurors for the Ministry.

Soon it would be time for Hermione to return to Hogwarts, where she had decided to finish her last year of schooling before going on.

Everything was different.

Everything had changed.

It was a new world.

But the question was: Who were they within it?

 _ **CHAPTER ONE:**_

The three friends all sat in a circle on the floor of Ron's bedroom up at the top of The Burrow, the hum of voices carrying up to them from the gathering going on below.

Hermione knew it was a party, being held in their honor, and in honor of Fred all those who fought and died to bring about the downfall of the Dark Lord. She also knew she should be downstairs, somberly greeting those who came to pay their respects, but she couldn't find it in herself to face it. She still couldn't fully believe that the War was over, that it had indeed been a month since that one fateful day. The day that everything changed.

A full month of funerals, speeches, and attempts at recovery. She still slept with her wand in her hand and her bag packed. She didn't honestly know if it would ever stop, the worrying, the looking over her shoulder...

Adjusting to the reality that the war was over was harder than Hermione had ever thought it would be. The Order and the Ministry were still busy, working to undo all the damage done by Voldemort and Umbridge, but things were looking better as each day passed. There were also small pockets of resistance still, Death Eaters who didn't want to be thrown into Azkaban, as well as a few fringe groups who wanted to make power plays, but the fighting was, for the most part, done. It was time to go back to every day life.

Kingsley had just told her that afternoon, in fact, that it was now safe enough for her to go find her parents and reverse the False Memory Charm she had set over them. He had already worked out an Auror escort for her, and gotten someone from the Portkey Office to set up an international portkey for her, set for the following day. Harry and Ron had come in while Kingsley was explaining the arrangements to her, and she had asked them to accompany her. Both had said yes without a second thought, which helped to calm the bubble of panic in Hermione's stomach. Kingsley had agreed on the express condition that Harry remain under the Invisibility Cloak the entire time, which Harry agreed to. As soon as Kingsley had left for the Ministry again, the trio had gone upstairs to begin packing. Ginny had joined them for a while, helping Hermione fold the boys' clothes and discussing their plans for school in the fall, before heading back down to help her mother prepare for the party. Hermione had decided to go back to Hogwarts, rather than take the cushy job she had been offered at the Ministry. She wanted to finish her magical education, but more than that, she was desperately searching for some normalcy. Some form of familiar structure. Something to keep her busy while her head caught up with reality. She was just hoping the school would still hold the same calming allure it had held for her before the war...

Hermione sat alone in the compartment aboard the Hogwarts Express, the lantern lights casting their soft glow over the familiar upholstery as the train sped towards Hogsmead Station. Ginny and Luna had been sitting with her earlier in the day, but had since gone off to do search the train for Nargles together, which left Hermione alone, staring out the window and thinking back on the past four months. It was amazing it had been such a short time since what was now known as The Battle of Hogwarts. There was even talk of a memorial holiday...

So much had happened: all the funerals, the trip to Australia that reunited with her parents, being made Head Girl by Professor McGonagall, and of course, things with Ron were moving along. More quickly than she liked, in fact.

The seven years of denial seemed to have taken their toll on Ron, and the pendulum had swung forcefully to the other side. He was showing a very physically needy side that Hermione wasn't entirely sure she liked, nor appreciated. Yes, she loved the feeling in the pit of her stomach when they kissed, however, she wasn't sure she liked the fact that that was all Ron seemed to want from her anymore. She needed more than just physical attraction in a relationship, and she wasn't receiving that from him. He also was showing a wonton disregard for Hermione's boundaries. So much so that she told him before she left for school that she wanted to take a break from their relationship so she could focus on the year ahead. He had tried to play it off as insignificant, but Hermione could tell that it had stung.

After they had fought at The Burrow on Harry's birthday, Ron had all but avoided her, aside from an awkward hug at the station that morning before Hermione told him of her decision. Ginny had been busy all summer with Harry, but she couldn't help but notice her brother's indifference that morning, so once on the train, she had cornered Hermione, giving her an empathetic hug. She and Hermione had then spent the better part of the train ride talking, discussing Ron and his relational shortcomings. Luna joined in after a while, the three girls bought Chocolate Frogs and Pumpkin Pasties off the witch pushing the food trolley, and somehow the conversation took a turn and ended with uncontrollable giggling and impersonations of Ron eating a chicken leg.

Even her Head Girl duties had improved her outlook on the year ahead. All the Prefects had greeted her with smiles -the Slytherins had given her curt nods. Despite the fact that it seemed a Head Boy hadn't been appointed, which threw her for a moment, they all seemed to respect her authority, and she delivered her beginning of the year speech with aplomb before sending them off on their rounds to monitor activity on the train.

All these things had greatly lifted Hermione's spirits. She had spent the whole day, relaxing, catching up with old friends, and not having to worry about a war or a moody, hormonal teenage boy. It was a great improvement on previous years, although she did feel a pang that her best friends -well, one of them- weren't there with her. It was going to be an odd year without Harry and Ron, however things were too complicated with the latter at the moment to miss him as much as she should.

Her musings were cut short by the deceleration of the train and the squeal of the breaks being applied as they began to pull up to the station platform. Hermione pulled herself to her feet and attempted to brush the wrinkles from her school uniform as she opened the compartment door to take a look up and down the corridor. Ginny and Luna were nowhere to be seen, so she grabbed her bag and cloak and disembarked, assuming she would wander into them on the platform, and if not there, she would certainly see them in the Great Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTICE:**

I do **not** own any aspect of Harry Potter -the universe, place names, titles, or characters, nor anything else having to do with HP. The plot of this fan fiction is, however, **mine**. Harry Potter/Harry Potter universe and all aspects are owned by J.K. Rowling.

 _ **Chapter 2**_

As soon as Hermione stepped foot inside the castle, Professor Sprout bustled up to her, sending students scattering, and pulled her to the side. "The Headmistress would like to speak with you in her office as soon as the feast is concluded." she said, her hands clasped together over her plump midsection. Hermione informed the Herbology professor that she would, of course, meet the Headmistress if she required her. With a curt nod, the witch quickly waddled back towards the Great Hall, leaving Hermione to trail along after her.

Hermione located Ginny's bright ginger head halfway along the Gryffindor table, and made her way over, taking the seat that had obviously been saved for her. "Sorry about that." Ginny said, recalling to mind how she and Luna had disappeared on the train. "She had someone she wanted me to meet, and we ended up loosing track of the time." Hermione shrugged it off, insisting it was nothing. "I enjoyed the silence -it allowed me to think for a bit, and collect myself before the feast." Ginny nodded in understanding.

There was the sound of a door opening in the back of the hall, and in filed a small smattering of students -first years, waiting to be sorted. "So few this year..." Hermione noted, taking in the total number of new students. "I only count twelve." Ginny muttered, frowning as she double checked, her eyes flitting from student to student. "Makes sense, I guess. Give it a decade and I bet the numbers will jump due to a baby boom." Hermione said, making the redhead laugh. Ginny knew all too well the affects peacetime could have on the population, as she was such a child herself.

The two friends watched as the Sorting Hat was placed on the stool in front of the gathered first years. It came to life suddenly and began speaking, making a few of the eleven-year-olds gasp and jump backwards into their peers. Hermione listened intently as the Hat began this year's ditty about the founders of the school, their histories, and the attributes of the houses they had created. When the Hat was finished, the hall erupted in cheering and applause, quieting down when Professor Flitwick motioned for silence. The small professor began squeakily calling out names, and one by one, the first years came forward to be sorted.

Ginny was good company during the feast- keeping up a running stream of commentary about the Hollyhead Harpies, a quidditch team she was keen on. All Hermione had to do was nod every once in a while, or ask a solitary question, and Ginny would continue on unabashedly, very much like her brother. Hermione hadn't really paid too much attention to the food, just taking portions from what was in front of her, but she had enjoyed seeing just how many familiar faces there were. The feast was over before Hermione knew, and then she was on her way up to the Headmistress' office for their meeting.

When she reached the door, Hermione knocked gently, waiting until she heard a summons from within. She walked into the office, noticing the changes worked upon the circular room since her last time there, when Dumbledore had been headmaster. Gone were the odd noises and strangely shaped instruments. In their place were a large needlework frame and quite a lot of tartan, which made Hermione smile fondly.

The older witch smiled warmly as her former pupil approached, and waved a hand to indicate for Hermione to have a seat in either of the two wing-backed chairs in front of her desk. Hermione sat down, neatly crossing her legs at the ankles, her hands clasped on her knees. "You look well, Professor." she said, smiling gently. Professor McGonagall nodded her head curtly. "Thank you, Miss Granger. Yes, well... Let's cut to the chase. I'm sure you noticed on the train the absence of a Head Boy?" Hermione nodded, her interest piqued. "We do in fact, have a Head Boy chosen. However, we felt it best, owing to his... situation, that he not arrive by train."

Hermione frowned, openly confused. "What situation? Who is it, Professor?" McGonagall pursed her lips, and took a steadying breath in through her nose as she looked Hermione over. "May I see your wand, Miss Granger?"

"My wand, Professor? Why do you need my wand?"

"Miss Granger, please don't make this more difficult than it need be. Hand it over for a moment, and allow me to explain. It will be back in your possession as soon as we are done." McGonagall held out an expectant hand.

Hermione begrudgingly reached in her robe pocket and pulled out her wand, only to watch her Headmistress snatch it up and stow it in a drawer, locking it tight with her own wand. "Good. Now we may continue." The Professor said, looking at a spot somewhere beyond Hermione's shoulder. "You can come forward now, Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione shot up, almost toppling out of her chair in her haste to get as far away as possible. Malfoy had been all but invisible in the nook he had been lurking in. "What is he doing here?" she shouted, recoiling from Malfoy's cold, guarded stare. McGonagall stood, coming around the desk to stand beside the boy. "Narcissa -Mrs. Malfoy- wrote three months back, beseeching me to allow her son to return to the school to finish his education. She explained that the family are complying with Ministry demands, but that even so, it is difficult for anyone formerly associated with Voldemort to find work -and near impossible without a full education. Mrs. Malfoy wanted to secure the best possible future for her son, especially seeing as the Malfoy fortune -along with the fortunes of every other former Death Eather- is currently under Ministry control. The staff and I deliberated for weeks before I wrote back, expressing our concerns. That letter began a series of correspondences that ended in my accepting young Mr. Malfoy as a returning student, under a series of provisos. His mother requested a single condition, which was one that I was more than willing to accept, as I believe it will deter any attacks on his person. The condition was, obviously, that he be made Head Boy." Hermione's mouth dropped open. "How will that help," she sputtered, "when he'll be dead within a day? Head Boy or not!" It was McGonagall's turn to frown. "Hermione, I have more faith in my students than that." The Headmistress cleared her throat slightly before continuing. "However, he will be escorted to and from classes by his teachers, specifically to ensure nothing happens. If everyone shows they can behave themselves, with time, he will be allowed to move freely across the grounds." McGonagall gave Malfoy's shoulder a light pat, which made the boy wince in discomfort. "Draco here knows the circumstances of his stay here, and will abide within them or suffer the consequences."

Hermione looked on at the odd pair in disbelief, waiting for someone to inform her that it was just a massive prank -Harry had taken Polyjuice and George had orchestrated the whole thing. But no one popped out from behind a tapestry. No one began laughing and pointing at her horrified expression. It wasn't a joke; it was real.

She mentally tried to collect herself and form a response, but instead, she stood sputtering and blinking dazedly. Finally she shook her head, which seemed to finally clear the fog that had encompassed her brain. "What does all this have to do with me, Professor? I may be Head Girl, but I will not work with him. I can't. You know how awful he has always been to me! You _know_ what he did, and not just to me, but to others as well!"

Professor McGonagall nodded once and hung her head. The tartan clad witch motioned for Malfoy to exit the room again, and she maintained her silence until he was gone, and the door was closed firmly behind him. "Indeed, Hermione, I _do_ know. But I also believe in forgiveness and mercy. The boy needs both, if he is to have a second chance in life. He was but a pawn in Voldemort's plans, and he has suffered far more than you or I can imagine, Miss Granger."

It was now Hermione's turn to hang her head in shame. She had always prided herself in her ability to critically examine a problem from another's point of view in order to gain an understanding of their decisions and actions, yet here she was, refusing to do so for Malfoy. The worst part was she knew the Professor was right, that Draco Malfoy had suffered greatly at the hands of Voldemort -that the whole Malfoy family had. Worse than even her own family, who had escaped -with memories heavily modified- unscathed.

"What do you want me to do, Professor?" Hermione asked meekly, her eyes still downcast. Professor McGonagall gave a small, sad smile. "Protect him as much as you can. Protect him like you protected Harry." At those words, Hermione lifted her eyes to meet the stare of the Headmistress. She noticed for the first time exactly how much the war had affected the older witch; she was finally beginning to look her age. This fact struck Hermione as incredibly sad, reminding her of all the life and vitality that the war had stolen from those whom she loved and cared for, and how the same could conceivably be said for all who fought on the other side. She knew there had been heavy losses on both fronts, and that the suffering that had taken place was universal.

With a heavy sigh, Hermione finally responded. "Alright, Professor. I'll keep him safe."


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTICE:**

I do **not** own any aspect of Harry Potter -the universe, place names, titles, or characters, nor anything else having to do with HP. The plot of this fan fiction is, however, **mine**. Harry Potter/Harry Potter universe and all aspects are owned by J.K. Rowling.

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Draco had to wait in the recesses of McGonagall's office while she finished speaking with Granger, and then the Headmistress herself had escorted him down to his dorm. He was still going to be staying in the Slytherin's dungeon dormitories, it seemed, but now he had a room all to himself, complete with an entrance password. "No one is to know your password, other than myself and the other members of staff. This way, you can have a safe haven to escape to when the other students turn on you." she said, lacking the convictions she had possessed earlier in the evening. "I know there are many who will be unhappy with your return to the school -especially since you spent last year as assistant to the Carrows, helping them with rounding up any students who dared defy them."

"You know I only did so under threat!" Draco snapped, his cool demeanor slipping. McGonagall seemed to wilt a bit at his words. "I know that, Malfoy. I do. But they don't, and you need to be prepared for that fact. Their feelings towards you are justified, if not fully informed."

Draco frowned, knowing she was correct. He would be damned if he admitted it, though.

Hermione groaned and rolled over, attempting to ignore the chattering she heard coming from beyond the curtain of her four-poster. She wasn't remotely ready to get up, but a quick glance at her watch informed her that breakfast was already being served down in the Great Hall, so she had better start getting ready before she missed it. She sat up slowly, pushing her bushy hair from her eyes as she did, and begrudgingly opened her curtains, revealing the carefully choreographed chaos of the seventh year girls' dorm. "Morning, 'Mione!" Ginny said rather chipper as other girls called out their morning greetings, all while they scrambled around in various states of readiness.

All of Ginny's school items were strewn across her bed as she haphazardly attempted to get her things ready for the day ahead. "Careful, Ginny, your tie is in danger of sliding off the bed." Hermione warned, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and walking over to her trunk where she had laid out the day's uniform and her already packed bag. Ginny snatched her tie up just as it was going over the edge of her comforter, saving it from being trampled by Maisy, one of the other girls in Ginny's dorm. Their dorm; It was now Hermione's dorm as well now. That was a strange thought. She never imagined she would miss the sounds of Parvati and Lavender discussing which eyeshadow to wear that day, or Fay and Hettie talking about Quidditch, but she did. It was going to be an odd year if she was already perturbed by her new dorm-mates.

Hermione couldn't help thinking back on every first day of school she had experienced, and as she did, she was hit with the heavy realization that this was going to be the last one she ever had. The last first. That after this year, the world -both magical and Muggle- was going to recognize her as a fully functioning adult. Sure, she had fought in a war, but that was just a temporary state of being -adulthood was for the rest of her life. That train of thought almost sent her spiraling into a anxiety attack, so she quickly changed the direction of her thoughts. Instead, she tried to refocus by thinking of what she wanted to eat for breakfast as she quickly got ready.

Panic attacks and anxiety were just two of the many aftershocks she felt from the war. Her parents had insisted that she see a Muggle psychologist, who had diagnosed her as having Borderline Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Then she was sent to a psychiatrist, who had given her medication to help with the symptoms. The medications had made her even more nervous, given her nausea, and turned her into a bona fide insomniac, so she had stopped taking them. She would rather deal with her symptoms on her own than put up with the side effects of the drugs that were supposed to be helping her. Her parents believed her when she had lied and said that she was getting better with the pills -that she was vanishing each morning. Unfortunately, they were out of their depth when it came to her health unless it had anything to do with teeth.

Once Hermione was ready, she picked up her bag and made her way down to the Great Hall. As she went, she kept up a running list of the spells she knew in order to stave off the memories that were stirred up as she passed various locations in the castle. Even the Great Hall had been hard to be in last night, despite the festivities keeping Hermione sufficiently distracted.

When she reached the entrance hall, Hermione was brought up short, memories of the war flashing through her mind's eye. She didn't know how long she had stood there before she heard a derisive snort from behind her. She turned to see Malfoy standing a short way behind her, eying her haughtily. "Merlin, Granger. No one's going to jump up and curse you. It's just breakfast." he said dismissively, looking her over before walking around her and into the hall. His remarks irked her, but mostly because she knew he was right. No one was going to curse her, despite the fact that all she seemed to be able to remember just then was the fighting and death that occurred there. On a morning not unlike this one, if she really thought about it. But today, thankfully, there were no Death Eaters, no bodies, nothing to make her fear for her life and the lives of those she loved. Just the wonderful smell of bacon and coffee, and the chattering of the student's early morning conversations. Perfectly harmless, just like Malfoy had said.

That thought irked her to no end -the fact that Malfoy had seen and recognized her trepidation, and that he had called her out on it. It was bad enough that she would panic at the thought of entering the Great Hall, period. But did _he_ of all people have to notice?

Hermione slumped into a seat halfway along the long Gryffindor table. She didn't realize she had been staring at her empty plate until Luna happened by. "I wouldn't trust the porridge today either," she intoned solemnly. "I've heard Nargles like to lay their eggs in the castle larder." This statement made Hermione blink furiously a few times as her brain processed what had been said, all the while Luna serenely continued over to her own table. Hermione shook her head to free herself from that rather odd train of thought, then helped herself to some toast and marmalade. She prayed it would be enough to keep her sated until lunch, for it was all she felt she could manage at the moment, as her stomach was all in knots. First day of school nervousness was quite normal for her, but it seemed to complicate her other anxieties just then. _Godric help me make it through today..._ She thought dismally.


	4. Chapter 4

NOTICE:

I do not own any aspect of Harry Potter -the universe, place names, titles, or characters, nor anything else having to do with HP. The plot of this fan fiction is, however, mine. Harry Potter/Harry Potter universe and all aspects are owned by J.K. Rowling.

 _Chapter 4_

That first week passed by without much ado, at least for Hermione, personally. The most exciting thing that happened to her was almost having a panic attack in Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid -with McGonagall's permission- had brought out a baby dragon for them to study. The acrid smell emitting from the tiny creature's snout had sent her into a flashback, and Hagrid had ordered her off to the Hospital Wing. That act effectively ended the class, as Hagrid had been forced to carry her away -after putting the tiny dragon back in its fireproofed enclosure- because she found herself momentarily paralyzed.

That was mild in comparison with the week Malfoy had experienced; A week from hell, by all accounts. A week that she, Hermione Jean Granger, now found herself involved in, all thanks to her promise to McGonagall. Malfoy's attitude towards her kept her somewhat distanced from it, though, which Hermione found she didn't mind in the least. He wasn't the only one who could be cold and aloof...

That first morning had seemed to go well enough, in spite of the murderous looks, shocked silences, and muttered profanities cast in Malfoy's wake. Hermione figured that was to be expected, with Malfoy being who he was, though.

Classes had gone pretty well, aside from every single student refusing to acknowledge that Malfoy was there in the slightest, which included not allowing him a seat and refusing to partner up with him for assignments. Dennis Creevy even went so far as to walk out of class in protest when Professor Slughorn had tried to pair the two up.

In each instance, Hermione was forced to step up and fill the need -offering Malfoy the seat next to her, and informing each teacher that she was willing to be his partner for all course requirements.

Ginny shot her sorrowful looks each time, as the two girls had hoped, prior to the start of school, to partner up in at least one class. Now, however, it seemed, what with Malfoy being the school pariah, and Hermione being who she was, that was not to be the case. Hermione might not like Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall had requested her help, and she owed the older woman at least that much.

Things finally went sideways for Malfoy that night at dinner. Everything had seemed calm -the students were all eating their dinner, chatter about the homework that had already been dispensed an almost soothing soundtrack to the meal- when Malfoy suddenly shot up from the Slytherin table, frantically grasping at his throat, his face turning a ruddy purple. Teachers rushed down from the head table and flew to Malfoy's side. Every student in the hall was completely still, watching the spectacle.

Madam Pomfrey repeatedly attempted _Anapneo_ to clear the obstruction from the boy's windpipe, but whatever it was just kept replicating or expanding, allowing for only a few seconds of breath each time before Malfoy was back to choking. The matron quickly grew frustrated, and ordered for someone to accompany her to the Hospital Wing, them levitating Malfoy along with their wand while she continued to siphon out the substance. Professor McGonagall commanded Professor Flitwick to go, as he was best suited to help, and then her eyes were locked on Hermione, beckoning her over with a nod of her head. Hermione rose quickly, having already abandoned her dinner along with everyone else, and walked over to her Headmistress. "Meet me in the Hospital Wing in ten minute's time." The Professor said quietly into her ear, before she turned and made her way back up to the head table. The hall was beginning to come to life again as Hermione exited, speculative murmuring coming from all sides as Professor McGonagall turned to face her students, calling them to abruptly cease their talking.

"We are not sure what happened to Mr. Malfoy, but when we get to the bottom of this situation, whoever instigated this act will be punished accordingly." she said sternly, her face an impressive, admonishing scowl that only she seemed to be capable of. "We cannot yet tell what item caused the obstruction, or if it is an isolated incident, and as such, dinner will be cut short tonight as we do not need any further victims. If all the Prefects will gather their students and return to your house dormitories, the faculty can begin investigating. That is all." she dismissed, turning and making her way out of the hall to go speak with her teachers and Head Girl.

Hermione stood resolute, but unsure, in a back corner of the Hospital Wing, attempting to stay out of everyone's way. Every single member of faculty was there, aside from Professor Trelawny, which was normal, and the Headmistress. She was currently downstairs, speaking with the house elves in the kitchens, attempting to find out if any of the students had been down there at any time that day. The teachers all stood loosely huddled in a group, discussing the situation before them, as Professor Flitwick and Madam Pomfrey took turns attempting to remove the obstruction, Malfoy gasping down air when able. They had somehow immobilized him so that his thrashing wouldn't hamper their attempts to help him, and were intently bent over the head of the bed, a bright light floating in midair above their patient.

Professor McGonagall came striding into the ward, and everyone looked her way, aside from the three at the bed. She held up a finger to Hermione, letting her know she hadn't been forgotten. "What's his status?" the Headmistress asked the nearest teacher, Professor Vector. The witch's mouth was grimly set as she answered. "It seems Poppy and Filius are at the end of their capabilities. If things don't change quickly, he'll need transported to St. Mungo's." she informed her superior quietly, the other professors nodding in confirmation. There was a quiet, sudden gasp of realization from Professor Peter Sumner, the new Muggle Studies professor. "If magic isn't working, we could attempt a muggle intervention. An intubation. " he suggested timidly, throwing a timid glance at Madam Pomfrey's back. McGonagall frowned, confused and intrigued. "What is this intubation, and how will it help Mr. Malfoy's current predicament?"

Professor Sumner coughed nervously. "Well, you make a new opening for him to breathe through... By cutting a small hole in his trachea below the object and inserting a small tube to allow airflow. Muggle medicine is a hobby of mine... I have quite a few books on the subject." he said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

All the staff began talking over each other, the majority very much against this new idea, when Madam Pomfrey turned around and shouted firmly, "We're attempting to keep the boy alive, and you're all causing our concentration to lapse!" before quickly turning back to her charge, her peers now successfully subdued.

McGonagall turned and addressed Professor Sumner, "Peter, as much as I appreciate the suggestion, I don't think that is the course to take at this point. We know next to nothing about this procedure, and no one here knows how to properly execute it." Poppy Pomfrey turned again momentarily from her charge. "Minerva, nothing I'm trying is working. If Peter has a diagram, I'm willing to give it a go. After all, a hole in the throat is the least of the boy's worries just now, and is certainly something I can fix with magic." McGonagall nodded slowly, carefully weighing all the pros and cons before she finally spoke. "Peter, summon your books. Poppy, if this doesn't work, we're taking him to St. Mungo's." The matron nodded in agreement, and Professor Sumner hurried over, a large muggle text open in his hands. The two quickly got to work, and McGonagall finally turned her attention to Hermione. "Let's talk out in the hall, Miss Granger."

That dinner and subsequent successful muggle procedure had been the beginning of Malfoy's repeated hospital visits and Hermione's meetings with the Headmistress. Malfoy seemed to end each day back in the same bed and blue and white striped pajamas, and after the third instance Madam Pomfrey decided to just keep a bed ready for him. It was a lucky thing, because Wednesday evening found Malfoy with his hands swollen up to three times their normal size, and Madam Pomfrey muttering as she helped him soak his poor hands in a liberal quantity of Deflating Draught, seemingly to no avail. Hermione and Professor McGonagall stood off to the side, discussing this new turn of events and the implications.

Hermione was called into the Headmistress' office the next morning before classes began, and informed that Madam Pomfrey had yet to get the swelling under control. Hermione was now to be in charge of collecting Malfoy's homework assignments and making a copy of all class notes for him to look over. "I'll have them sent over to the Hospital Wing after you've delivered them to me this evening." the Professor sighed heavily, clearly displeased with the way the week was going. "Mrs. Malfoy has already written, asking if we've yet discovered who is coordinating the -ahem- what she views as attacks on her son. She doesn't seem surprised that there is contention about him being here, but she is shocked that the culprit hasn't been brought to hand yet. If you hear or see _anything_ , please do inform me, Miss Granger. As close as we try to be with our students, there are times when we will never be close enough." Hermione nodded, understanding her newest assignment: private detective, investigating her fellow students.

* * *

 **AN:**

So, I've received my first negative review, and the person couldn't -or wouldn't- be bothered to log in to review so that I could respond. So I'm going to respond here, as I should have probably addressed this earlier. Here is their review:

"Oh please, this is incredibly idiotic. Malfoy was at school while the Golden Trio were hunting horcruxes, so why would he come back after he should have graduated? And why would the school make him Head Boy when he almost murdered two students during his sixth year, and then let death eaters into his school? Malfoy would be lucky not to be in prison."

Dear Guest,

In my story, Malfoy was indeed at school during 1997/1998, but he was there mostly to fulfill his new occupation as Death Eater. In my mind, there is no way Voldemort would waste even someone like Malfoy, and his being at the school was for a reason -continuing the running of the Inquisitoral Squad, which was used to round up the students with connections to Dumbledore's Army. This makes perfect sense to me, and I'm sorry I never gave an explanation. I should fix that.

As for why he was made Head Boy, that's simple -protection. And I answered this in part in, I believe it was the second chapter. The prefect's positions have been used strategically before (Remus Lupin to keep his friends in line, for example), so, at least to me, there is no issue with the Head Boy position being used in the same manner.

Thank you, again, for your review, because after all, that means you read the nonsense that's spewed forth from my brain, and you paid attention. ;)


End file.
